


Fallen Comrade

by Emeryuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: They had lost their leader. How were they going to survive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, silly idea I had since finishing season 2.

They all knew it was a dangerous mission. They all knew there was a possibility not all of them will be back. They almost lost Keith when he went there alone. But it had to be done. It was a final step, after this everything would be over and they will be free. They only had to give it this one last push.

But they never expected this to be the outcome.

Keith was first to notice something was wrong. It was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something bad was about to happen.

And now their leader was gone.

He looked around. Lance was next to him, as always, with a panicked expression. Pidge was clinging to Hunk who was on a verge of crying. Allura was just standing frozen in shock.

“H-how?” She managed to ask. No one could answer her.

They just stood there, not able to comprehend what happened. Just a moment ago Shiro was with them, telling them what to do. How could he just vanish into thin air?

The words Shiro said before this mission ringed in Keith’s ears, _If something happens to me, I want you to lead them._

Keith agreed, because nobody refuses Shiro. And now he was left with his team close to breaking down.

“More important than ‘how’ is the question ‘what we are going to do’. We have to do something.” he said.

“Should we look for him? But where? Like, there is nowhere to go from here. Maybe he’s hiding? Maybe he’s pranking us?” Hunk was rambling.

“We are not splitting up!” decided Lance. “We don’t know what happened to him, we can’t loose each other.”

“Lance is right.” Pigde stopped clinging to Hunk, but they didn’t step away from him. “But we have to find out what happened.”

“Guys,” started Allura, “i think we should accept that he… may not come back.”

“No!”

“Never!”

“Come on, Allura, it’s Shiro!”

“I’m looking for him even if i’ll have to go alone.”

“I know, I know!” I don’t want to think about that, but is there really something we can do now? I hate to leave him like that. It breaks my heart, but we all knew the dangers of this mission.”

They fell silent for a moment when suddenly, someone spoke behind Allura.

“I found you.”

They all turned toward the voice only to see Shiro. A very tired and pale Shiro, looking like he was to hell and back in the twenty minutes he was missing.

A choir of “Shiro!” rang as they all threw themselves to hug him.

“It’s okay. I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m sorry I made you worry.” Shiro smiled at them letting Hunk squish him. “The good news is, I found the perfect lamp for the living room, so we can leave this place.”

“And can we agree to never come back? Like, ever,” said Hunk.

“Yes, Hunk. We are never going to Ikea again.” decided Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
